Arlene/Image Gallery
Comics Arlene's first appearance 12-17-1980.gif Garfield 05-02-1981.gif Garfield 2014 26 10.jpg Garfield 2014 12 10.jpg Garfield, Arlene and Odie in Wild West.png Garfield 08.jpeg 31082012.png ga140112.jpg ga080512.gif ga080513.gif ga080514.gif ga080515.gif ga080516.gif ga080517.gif ga081102.gif ga090118.gif ga090405.gif ga090621.gif ga100106.gif ga100107.gif ga840129.png Garfield_01_DIGITAL__Page_6.jpg Garfield PetForce Special 01 preview-3.jpg Comics Panel.png 2016-01-27.jpg 2016-02-11.jpg Garfield's Pet Force ga950507.png Garfield Vol. 4 Page 18.jpg Garfield Vol. 4 Page 20.jpg 2016-10-21.png 9782205067477_pg.jpg 2016-11-24.png 1993-02-25.png The Garfield Show Arlene-CGI.png Arlene 2.jpg Arlene And Nermal Garfield.jpg Home for the Holidays 1.png Garfield and Arlene - Glitter Gulch.jpg Garfield_and_Arlene_are_holding_hands_2013.jpg Garfield and Arlene - Happy Valentine's Day 2009.jpg|Garfield and Arlene celebrate Valentine's Day. Title-GarfieldHomeForTheHolidays.jpg 2. Blazing Lasagna.png|Title card for Glitter Gulch part 2. Second time with Arlene on the title card. Garfield Gets Real Arlene is worried about Garfield.jpg Arlene kisses Garfield.jpg|The defining moment when Arlene kisses Garfield - as a sign of forgiveness. Garfield's Fun Fest Snapshot 9 (6-2-2014 9-09 PM).png Snapshot 11 (6-2-2014 9-10 PM).png Snapshot 12 (6-2-2014 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 14 (6-2-2014 9-13 PM).png Captura0.PNG Garfield and Arlene - finally reunited 2008.jpg Garfield kisses Arlene.jpg Garfield and Arlene at Fun Fest.jpg Garlene- Two lovers dancing.Jpeg Garfield's Pet Force Arlene with strange blue light around her .jpg Arlene 4.jpg Arlene's Cartoon Teeth 2.jpg Arlene's Cartoon Teeth.jpg Arlene's Dazed Look.jpg Arlene and Garfield up in the sky.jpg garfields-pet-force--garlene-coversation.jpg Garfield and Arlene watches fireflies.jpg Garfield and Arlene dancing in space 2009.jpg Garfield and Arlene in space 2.png Garfield and Arlene kiss 2009.png Professor Garfield's Infinite Learning Lab Diversity (1).png Diversity (2).png Diversity (12).png Lunar cycle (3).png Self control (05).png Peer pressure (4).png Peer pressure (8).png Cyberbullies (6).png Cyberbullies (9).png Cyberbullies (10).png Cyberbullies (11).png Cyberbullies (13).png Forms of media (4).png Forms of media (6).png Forms of media (7).png Giving back (1).png Giving back (2).png Giving back (3).png Giving back (13).png Inferences_04.png Summarizing (2).png Summarizing (3).png Summarizing (4).png Main Idea (3).png Main Idea (4).png Main Idea (5).png Main Idea (6).png Main Idea (7).png Root words (02).png Root words (03).png Root words (04).png Root words (05).png Root words (10).png Run out sentences 01.png Writing skills (02).png Writing skills (04).png Writing skills (05).png Writing skills (06).png Writing skills (07).png Writing skills (08).png Writing skills (20).png Listening (1).png Listening (4).png Listening (5).png Listening (6).png Listening (8).png Merchandise Rare-Vintage-Garfield-and-Arlene-I-Just-Called.jpg Garfield arlene and odie loves you.jpg GarfieldandArlene 6477.jpg Garfield Arlene 7 Inch Plush Toy.jpg child toys.jpg Garfield babuskha.jpg garfield_bendable_arlene_mid.jpg plushies.jpg Arlene plushie.jpg plush_garfield_with_the_photo_frame_stuffed_toys.jpg pair.jpg Arlene plushie2.JPG KFC toys.JPG kiss figurines.jpg 72-14aa.jpg Arlene Tshirt.JPG All Medal.jpg cupcakes1.jpg mug set2.png Arlene hugs Garfield.jpg 41j3W38KEOL SL160 .jpg Garfield and Arlene Kiss Mug 1980s.jpg Other Arlene.gif Arlene-Garfield.jpg|They DO love each other, right?! Garfield1988-02.jpg 9lives1.jpg|Garfield and Arlene in "Garfield: His 9 Lives" Imgres.jpg 250px-Garfieldand friends.png|Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Arlene and Pooky. Gustaf, Ådi och Arlene 1980-talet.png arlene2.jpg Arlene 1.jpg|That's how would Arlene look in "Garfield and Friends". Arlene (Garfield Movie).jpg|Arlene (Garfield Movie) Captura2.PNG|" When I'm around, women make a beeline when they catch sight of this classy feline..." Garfield cel 1980s.GIF|Garfield cel from the 80s with Jon, Garfield, Odie, Arlene, Pooky and Nermal. Garfield and Arlene Party 1980s better quality.png|A postcard with Garfield and Arlene - made in the 80s. 1017508 485020208256192 847495233 n.jpg Garfield and arlene wedding.jpg Arlene.jpg Garfield and Arlene holding hands.jpg|Garfield and Arlene holding hands. Garfield_Arlene.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Garfield1988-07.jpg garfield's band feat. odie squeak arlene another mouse.jpg Garfield cartoon -with Arlene.jpg|Could this be a lost Garfield cartoon from the 80s with Arlene in it? Garfield and Arlene are getting married!.jpg Garfield and Arlene at the sea.jpg Garfield and Arlene Dave Kühn Mike Fentz 1991.jpg g_c13g.jpg garfield and co playing family.jpg The-Garfield-Annual-1991-by-Jim-Davis-Gordon-_57 (1).jpg Garfield-Book-1990-Annual-Free-Post-_1.jpg The-Garfield-Annual-1991-by-Jim-Davis-Gordon-_57.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:The Garfield Show Category:Comic Strip